Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to means for opening cans and container, which have a pull tab that the user lifts and/or pulls to open the can.
Specifically, the invention relates to cans used to contain soft drinks, or beer or soups or sardines or drinks and foods in general or the like. The pull tab is usually lifted by the user to break a seal of some sort or shape. The pull tabs presently used on the market are difficult to grab and lift and some users revert to special tools to start the lifting process.
The mother patent application has proposed solutions to address the problem of opening the tab, but it was discovered that such solutions may create some difficulties with the present manufacturing methods.
The present invention relates to these manufacturing methods and suggests solutions.
Background Information
My mother patent application was granted a U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,945 on Nov. 17, 2009. I will refer to that application and patent as PT1.
But there are some areas where I can improve on PT1 and these are the areas or things that I want to cover in this present application.
So I will call this application the “PT2”, and since this PT2 addresses mostly the stacking of lids and its effect on the spacing between lids and/or lids with pull tabs, and ways to provide more “space” between the lids, when they are stacked up one on top of the other, then I will also call this application the PT2 PULL TAB LIDS STACKING. Hence, the title shown above.